


Pandemonium liable to walk upon the scene

by Nerdgirlproblems



Series: Staine verse [3]
Category: Captain America, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderbros and Staine. Blaine gets nervous when he has to introduce Steve to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandemonium liable to walk upon the scene

Blaine was pretty sure that this was going to be the worst night of his life.

Everything had been fine until a few days before. He liked his job, he was blissfully happy with his new boyfriend (that's right, they'd finally used the word and everything) Steve, and he'd even started to get to the point where he could not have a panic attack every time he saw The Avengers on the news fighting bad guys. Well, maybe not so much the last part, Blaine was still a nervous wreck whenever he knew that Steve was out being Cap, but he was getting more and more used to the idea. When he'd found out that his perfect new relationship was with a superhero from World War II, it had been a bit shocking. But to be honest, Blaine didn't mind having an abnormal relationship. Growing up in Ohio, any kind of relationship with another man was seen as weird or not normal. But having the chance to love a man like Steve, someone so good and kind who fought every day to keep the city, the country, and the world safe? Blane just felt so incredibly lucky. Even if he did have to turn off the TV whenever the news came on.

But really, things had been going so well for Blaine. Until he had gotten the phone call.

"Blainey!"

  
"Oh, hi Coop. What's up?"

"Just wanted to check in with my favorite little brother! How's the Big Apple treating you, Squirt?"

Blaine sighed. "It's great, Coop. How's LA?"

"Perfect and sunny as always, B. A million times better than that stuffy city you call home. But don't worry, the City that Never Sleeps is about to get a good reason to stay up!"

"... What are you talking about, Cooper?"

"I'm coming to visit!"

"... oh!"

"I know, I know, you're speechless with excitement. I have an audition for a new TV series, very high profile and hush-hush, but the auditions for some producers in NYC so I figured I'd turn this little business trip into a chance to catch up with my little brother."

"oh, um, that's great, Coop-"

"Awesome! So I'm getting into town on Thursday and staying for a week. You've got an extra bed, right? Sleeping on a couch before an audition is a terrible idea."

"... wait, what? Do I have a...? Cooper, you want to stay at my place?"

"Thanks for the offer, Blainey! No need to pay for a hotel when I can have a brotherly sleepover with my favorite Squirt! Gotta go, B. I'll text you my flight info. See you in a few days!"

"Wait, Cooper! I don't know about you staying here for a whole week. I mean, I'm not even here all the time anymore, I-"

"Wait, where would you be? ... Blainey, do you have a boyfriend?!"

"I..."

"Perfect! I can meet this new man in your life while I'm in town, make sure he's only got good intentions. I can play the protective older brother! It'll be great!"

"No, wait, Coop, you don't have to-"

"See you in a few days, Blaine!"

Cooper hung up, leaving Blaine reeling and feeling a little nauseated at the thought of introducing Cooper to Steve.

Now here it was, a few days later, and Blaine was at his wits end. Some superhero thing had popped up and kept Steve busy the past couple of days, but he'd called and promised Blaine that he was taking the weekend off to be with him, barring an alien invasion (it was odd that those kind of calls were now a reality in Blaine's life). Blaine hadn't wanted to bring up Cooper on the phone, but with Steve on his way over and Cooper's flight set to arrive son after, things were coming to a head.

Blaine was pacing back and forth across his living room when he heard the door opening. Despite his worries, his heart gave a little flutter at the idea of Steve letting himself in with the key Blaine had given him, their new little touch of domesticity.

Steve stopped as soon as he walked inside, catching sight of an obviously nervous Blaine.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?"

Steve moved to wrap Blaine in a hug, which the younger man immediately melted into.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._ Blaine thought.  _I mean, yeah, Cooper can be a little nuts but I do love him and I want him and Steve to know each other. Besides, Steve's a pro, he's handled worse._

Blaine took a breath.

_No, this is going to be a disaster._

"Um, Steve, I kind of have something to tell you..." 

Steve pulled back a bit to look Blaine in the eye.

"Did something happen? Are you okay? ... Are we okay?"

"What? Oh my gosh, of course!" Blaine leaned up onto his tiptoes to give Steve a reassuring kiss. "We're fine, sweetie. It's just... well... my brother's coming to town."

"Your brother? Isn't he an actor out in LA?"

"Yes. And he called to tell me that he was coming to New York for the week for an audition. And to visit. And... he's staying here."

Steve's eyes grew wide. 

"When, uh, when is he getting here?"

Blaine quickly looked down at his watch. "Um... in an hour?"

"Oh." Blaine could hear Steve gulp. Of course, his big brave boyfriend could fight Nazis and aliens but was terrified at the thought of meeting Blaine's family. Typical.

Blaine ran his hands up and down Steve's arms, putting on a reassuring expression.

"Everything will be fine, I promise. He's going to love you. Just... he's... he can be a little much sometimes. But it's going to be great."

"You sure?"

Blaine smiled, hoping Steve didn't notice that it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Yep."

Blaine leaned in to give Steve another kiss, hoping to distract both of them from their nerves. Of course it was at that moment when there was a knock at the door.

*knock knock*

"Blainey! Guess whose flight got in early?!"

Blaine looked at Steve like a deer in headlights before stepping back from his embrace.

"Oh no. Um..."

He quickly went to the door, sparing a glance back at Steve, who was standing stiff, waiting.

Blaine took a breath and opened the door.

"Blainey!"

"Hi, Coop!"

Cooper pulled Blaine into a hug, slapping his younger brother on the back.

"Good to see ya, Squirt!" Cooper let go to ruffle his brother's gelled hair. He handed his rolling suitcase to Blaine before looking up and catching sight of Steve.

"Oh! Blaine, is this your new boyfriend?"

Cooper stuck out his hand, giving Steve his signature charming grin.

"Hi, Cooper Anderson."

Steve gave him a small smile in return, but grabbed his hand in a firm shake.

"Steve. Steve Rogers."

"Good to meet ya, Stevie! So, you're my baby brother's new fella." He turned to give Blaine a wink, who responded by dropping his head into his hands.

"Um, Coop, how about I take you out for dinner? And we can see Steve... later."

Blaine made eye contact with Steve, who gave him a small nod, but Cooper wasn't having any of it.

"Nonsense, Blainey. If Stevie here is your boo, I want to get to know him. Gotta give him the Big Brother, approval, you know."

Steve seemed to pale at those words.

"Cooper," Blaine hissed, "Please don't embarrass me."

Coop laughed. "Sorry, Squirt." He slung his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Sorry, Steve. I know I can intimidating. I once played a soldier in a deodorant commercial, y'know."

"Coop, Steve was a soldier. In the actual army."

Cooper grinned. "So you know what I'm talking about!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. 

"Oh. Um.. yes?" Steve seemed at a loss, which wasn't a surprise. Most people Blaine knew either fawned over Cooper or simply didn't know what to do in the face of his... Cooper-ness.

Cooper let go of Blaine, walking up to Steve to hit him on the arm before dropping down onto Blaine's couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. He inclined his head, motioning for Steve to join him. The soldier awkwardly sat down on the armchair across from Cooper.

"So, Steve-o, how did you meet my darling brother?"

"At the gym." Steve couldn't help but smile at the memory. "We, uh, both like to box."

"Oh yeah, Blaine's a little spitfire. So what is it you do? You a performer like us Anderson boys?"

"Oh, no. Like Blaine said, I'm a retired soldier. I work for the government now. Just... a desk job, you know."

"Pencil-pusher! Well, Stevie, we can't all have exciting jobs like me. I'm actually in town for a pretty big audition with a big time producer. Can't go into the details, obviously, but let's just say his name rhymes with JJ Jabrams."

Steve looked over at Blaine, who was still standing near the doorway, and sent him a confused look. He had no idea who that was.

"Coop, I'm sure Steve doesn't want to hear about that stuff."

"Of course he does, Blainey, who doesn't?"

"Cooper..."

"Hey, y'know what, B, looking at Steve here it's pretty clear you've got a type!"

Blaine paled. "What?"

Steve looked intrigued. "What?"

"Oh yeah. Big strong blonde guy. Hey Stevie, you ever hear of that one hero guy?"

Blaine suddenly knew what was about to happen, and he wished he could sink into the floor.

"Y'know, he's an Avenger. Captain America?"

Blaine wished he'd invited Thor over, then he could hit Blaine over the head with his hammer or with some lightning. Either would be preferable to this.

Steve looked between the two brothers. "Uh, yes, I've... heard of him. Of course."

"Well Blainey here had a huge crush on Cap back in the day."

_No, I should've invited Natasha. I'm sure she's got knock-out gas or something._

"Wait... he what?"

Cooper grinned. "Yep. Apparently that guy, he fought in World War II and all. So our dad had all these old comic books and trading cards and action figures that his uncle got him when he was a kid. We cleaned out the attic one year and Blaine just couldn't get enough of all that old Cap crap. How old were you, B, 5? 6? Carried that action figure around with you everywhere for a year! So it wasn't such a surprise when he came out a few years later." Cooper laughed, not noticing how horrified Blaine looked or the hint of amusement on Steve's face. "So ya see, Stevie, he probably just likes you because you kind of look like that guy."

"Cooper!" Blaine wanted nothing more than to hit Coop over the head with Steve's shield.

"What? He knows I'm joking! I'm sure you're a great guy, Stevie. My brother's got great taste."

"Oh... thanks?"

"No problemo. Now if you'll excuse me, boys, I gotta freshen up."

Cooper walked past Blaine towards the bathroom, ruffling Blaine's hair as he passed. Blaine shrugged him off and rushed over to Steve.

"Listen, about that... I, uh."

Steve grabbed Blaine's hand and smiled at him.

"It's okay, Blaine. It's... kind of cute"

Blaine relaxed a little, but he was still mortified.

"Blaine, you're not related to Tony Stark at all, are you?"

"What? I don't... think so?"

"It's just... your brother is a lot like him."

"Oh no. Never let Coop hear you say that. His ego's big enough already."

"Hey, boys!" Cooper called out, coming back from the bathroom. "Let's go out for some pizza, huh?"

Blaine and Steve shared a look.

"Sure, Coop."

"Great! And Blaine, could you go grab my phone? I left it in the bathroom."

"What? Coop, why did you... Can't you go get it?"

"Nope. C'mon, B, pizza is waiting."

Blaine looked back and forth between Cooper and Steve, the first grinning and the second looking a little confused. He was not in a hurry to leave them along together.

"Let's move, Squirt!"

"Fine!" Blaine huffed, turning towards the bathroom. Once he was out of the room, he ran to get the phone and hurried back, not willing to let this painful meeting go on much longer. But what he overheard made him stop short.

"Listen, Steve, I know I can be a little... overzealous. But I love my brother. He's the best man I know. And I just want to make sure you're gonna be good to him, got it?"

"Of course, Cooper. I really care about Blaine."

"Good. Because even if you were Captain America himself, I'd never let you get away with hurting him. Alright?"

"Of course. But you don't have to worry. I'd never do anything to hurt Blaine."

"I know, Steve. I saw how you looked at him."

Blaine smiled, his heart warming. Maybe this whole thing, his boyfriend meeting his family, wasn't such a terrible thing after all.

"Now, Steve, have you ever seen Blaine's baby pictures?"

Blaine's stomach dropped.

"Okay, I got the phone, let's go guys!"

Blaine grabbed Steve's hand and gave it a squeeze while linking his other arm through Cooper's. Okay, maybe it really wasn't so bad.

 


End file.
